Mistakes
by when all you have is gone.x
Summary: Brennan and Booth are in love, but when Booth gets some bad news, and Bones isn't there for him...Could one drunken mistake ruin everything? Please read and please review x


**Okay, well, my first bones fanfic sensation wasn't exactly a hit, so i though i'd try something a bit more traditional....a bit of Booth and Bones...Gotta love it!!!!**

**Please review, to tell me what you think...**

**enjoy...**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_chapter 1:_

_"Beep beep"_

_"Beep beep"_

The seven o'clock alarm went, waking Brennan from her deep sleep. The repercussions of the night before were finally hitting her, as she was greeted by a monstrous headache. She moaned, and turned over to find Booth staring at her.

"Morning Bones...Little to much wine last night?"

She giggled weakly and moaned,

"Hmm…maybe... I think I've learned from my mistakes"

"Yeah well, the after party was fun though!!" Booth chuckled

"Well, we can carry it on tonight, but now, I've got to get to work"

She sat up on the bed, and began to get dressed. She felt Booth's arms around her waist, pulling her back down.

"Oh cummon, you're going to pick a bunch of squints over me?"

Brennan looked at his confident face, before proceeding to slip into her jeans. Noticing that he actually seemed quite hurt by this, she made it up to him, by kissing him passionately before going to brush her teeth.

Satisfied with the apology, he also got up and began to get dressed. They both hopped into the SUV and began on the familiar drive to the Jeffersonian.

"So, you up for the office party tonight?"

Bones shrugged

"Not if I'm feeling like this...I feel like I've just been hit in the head with a mallet"

"Oh cummon bones! It's a party! You know... you dance, you talk, and you drink. Glug glug woohoo!"

Bones looked at Booth as if he were an incompetent child.

"I think I've had enough "_glug glug woohoo" _for one night!"

After much bickering, they pulled up in the car park of the Jeffersonian Institution.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They walked in hand in hand, and were immediately brought back to reality.

"Human remains found at a marsh in West Virginia"

"Well what do we know?"

"Not a lot" Hodgins replied "The remains are in the lab"

The team and Booth gathered around the table of remains, whilst Brennan gave her verdict.

"Victim was male. Definitely cocasion. Bone structure suggests that he was in his mid teens."

Brennans voice faded out as Booth just stood there watching her talking, and analyzing, and giving orders. It still amazed him, even after all the time that they'd been together, how she could get in to the case so easily. One minute, they are flirting and joking, and the next, they are discussing what type of knife could possibly have stabbed a poor young boy.

He admired it about her, how she could be so utterly focused. His train of thought was disrupted by a harsh snap from Brennan.

"Booth! Booth, are you okay, everyone's gone."

He seemed dazed, and so shook his head slightly to wake himself back up.

"Uh, yea, yea."

They shared a moment before Brennan left the lab. Booths phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Booth"

"What? What do you mean de...Well, how?"

"Okay, I'm coming now"

Booth snapped down his cell, before running out of the lab, panicked

The squints noticed the commotion, and tried to find out what was wrong.

Booth left the lab without saying a word, to distressed to care, or hear them.

He sped away in the SUV, until he pulled up outside "The Brookville County Morgue"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Uh, hi my name is Seely Booth, I have to identify a body."

The staff showed him to a room. He opened the door to find a mass of machines, and metal. Everything was so dark, representing everything that the building stood for. Death.

In the centre of the room, there stood a table, with a body, covered by a thin white sheet. The mortician stepped forward and pulled back the sheet, revealing to him the face of the corpse.

Booth choked up, realizing who it was. There, on that cold slap of metal, lay someone that he recognized. His cheeks not warm or pink anymore, but cold, and pale. His eyes were empty, and his smile gone.

Booth looked away, and tears brewed in his eyes.

"That's him" he croaked

"That's Jared."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Okay, so tell me what you think?**

**please review with advise**

**i need all the help i can get **

**x**


End file.
